Csillagközi utazás
A Csillagközi utazás © Garzó László Előszó Az emberiség nagyon régóta álmodozik a csillagközi utazásról. Már az ókori népek vallásos misztériumaiban helyet kapott a gondolat. Egyiptomban a Napbárka volt az, mellyel Ré utazik a csillagok között. „ Aton égi hajója” földi mása volt az, melyet a piramisok mellé temettek, vagy az, amelyen az Opet-ünnep alkalmával Amon, a rejtett istenség szobrát végighordozták. Azután a 20. században, amikor a tudomány feltárta a csillagok világának valódi mibenlétét ismét előtérbe került a gondolat. Először sci-fi írások foglalkoztak vele, később már a tudományos közösség is reális lehetőségként számolt vele. Ma számos olyan film fut, melyek tudományos alapokra építve elénk tárják a csillagok közötti utazást, mely mindennapos része valamilyen galaktikus kalandnak. A csillagászok persze már jóval óvatosabban kezelik a kérdést. A roppant távolságok, melyek a csillagok között vannak, józanságra intik őket. Ennek ellenére lehetségesnek tartják, hogy egy napon az emberiség eljusson más csillagok bolygóra. A hidegháborús űrverseny éveiben születtek is tervek ezzel kapcsolatban. A két legnevezetesebb az Orion és a Daedalosz-terv volt. Ezek azonban csak elméleti elgondolások voltak. Egyik sem jutott el a megvalósítás fázisába. Azóta az űrhajózás is megtorpant. A Mars utazás eredetileg 2010-es dátumát is már többször módosították, s ha minden igaz, talán 2030 táján lesz belőle valami. Sajnos a gazdasági-társadalmi és politikai helyzet nem kedvez az efféle nagy válalkozásoknak. Az űrrepülőgép flottát nyugdíjazzák, a helyettesítésére kidolgozott tervek akadoznak. Reménysugárt jelent a magánszektor szédítő ütemű fejlődése. Ma már magánűrhajók terveiről hallani innen-onnan. A csillagközi utazás azonban merőben más. Nem olyan, mint eljutni a Holdra, vagy a Marsra, s még attól is jóval nehezebb feladat, mint a Plútóhoz küldeni a New Horzon –szondát. Hogy érzékeltessem ennek mibenlétét elmondom, hogy a Naprendszerből kifelé tartó Pioner és Voyager szondáknak 70 ezer évbe tellene, hogy eljussanak a legközelebbi csillagig, amely az útjukba esik, pedig 64 000 km/h a sebességük. Egy ennél százszor gyorsabb űrhajónak is értelem szerűen 700 évbe tellene ez a vállalkozás. Még ha sikerülne is építenünk olyan járművet, melynek sebessége jelentősen megközelíti a fény sebességét, akkor is a legközelebbi csillagig, a Proxima Centauri-ig az út 4,2 évig tartana. És ez csupán egy jelentéktelen vörös törpecsillag, melynek minden jel szerint nincsenek bolygói. Felesleges tehát oda menni. Az ígéretes csillagok ennél 10-szer vagy akár 100-szor messzebb vannak. Egyelőre, talán érthető okok miatt, nincsen meg az a nemzetközi akarat sem, hogy kimunkáljanak a gyakorlatban olyan technikai megoldásokat melyek lehetővé tennék a csillagközi utazást. Még a Naprendszert sem ismerjük eléggé, s még csak a Holdon járt ember. Érthető tehát a probléma. Igazuk van azoknak, hogy először szűkebb környezetünket kell meghódítanunk, s csak azután jöhetnek a nagyobb feladatok. Tapasztalatlan még az emberiség. Egyelőre nincs is olyan célpont, ahová nyugodt szívvel elindulhatnánk. Eddig csak gázóriásokat fedeztek fel más csillagok körül. Nincsenek olyan potenciális bolygójelöltek, melyeke Föld-szerűek lennének, s életet hordoznának, vagy arra alkalmasak lennének. Ezek felfedezésére még éveket kell várni. Mindezen nehézségek ellenére én hiszem és vallom, hogy az emberiség le fogja győzni az elé táruló akadályokat. Hogy lesz majd olyan cél, amelyért érdemes belevágni ebbe a nem kis feladatba, mely minden bizonnyal az emberiség történetének legnagyobb vállalkozása lesz majd, s új fejezetet nyit. Ez az írás végigveszi a lehetőségeket, mindazt, amit ma ismerünk, s a jövőbe tekintve felvázolja megoldásokat e kérdéskörben. I. Fejezet A Csillagközi repülés nehézségei A Távolságok A csillagközi utazás legnagyobb problémája a távolság. A csillagok a környezetünkben, a Tejút Orion –karjának nevezett régiójában meglehetősen távol helyezkednek el egymástól. A legközelebbi rendszer egy hármas, az α Centauri A és B valamint a Proxima Centauri. Az előző kettő egy Napunkhoz hasonló sárga csillag, a harmadik komponens pedig egy vörös törpecsillag. 4,2 illetve 4,3 fényévnyire vannak, azaz a fény, mely vákuumban 300 ezer km-t tesz meg másodpercenként, a fent leírt idő alatt teszi meg az utat. A Naprendszer környezetében lévő többi csillag ettől kétszer háromszor messzebb van. A Nap 20 fényéves körzetében 59 csillagrendszer található, 81 látható csillaggal. A következő csillagok egy csillagközi misszió elsődleges célpontjai lehetnek: Rendszer Távolság (fényév) Megjegyzések Alfa Centauri 4,3 Legközelebbi rendszer. Három csillag, (G2, K1, M5). Az A komponens hasonló a Naphoz (G2 csillag). Barnard-csillag 6,0 Kisméretű, alacsony luminozitású M5 vörös törpe. A Naphoz második legközelebbi csillag. Szíriusz 8,7 Óriási, nagyon fényes A1 csillag, egy fehér törpe kísérővel. Epszilon Eridani 10,8 Egyedüli K2 csillag, valamivel kisebb, és hidegebb mint a Nap. Tau Ceti 11,8 Egyedüli G8 csillag. Hasonló a Naphoz. Nagy valószínűséggel a Naprendszerhez hasonló bolygórendszerrel rendelkezik. Gliese 581 20,3 A Gliese 581 d exobolygó felszínén folyékony víz is előfordulhat. A Föld-Hold távolság mindössze 1,3 fénymásodperc, míg az egyes bolygók a Naptól néhány fényperctől egészen 5-6 fényóráig terjednek. A jelenleg rendelkezésre álló meghajtásainktól a fény kb. 200 ezerszer gyorsabb. A Naprendszerben az egyes bolygók, helyzetüktől függően, néhány hónap és néhány év közötti az az idő, amely alatt elérhetőek. Még ez is meglehetősen soknak tűnik. Gondoljunk csak akkor bele abba, ha ezt csillagközi távolságok viszonylatába helyezzük át. Mint azt az előszóban leírtam. A Naprendszeren kívülre indított leggyorsabb űrszonda a Voyager–1, ennek sebessége körülbelül 17 km/s. Ezzel a sebességgel számolva egy a Proxima Centaurihoz indított repülés 72 000 évig tartana. Megjegyzendő azonban, hogy a Voyager program célja nem a gyors csillagközi utazás volt, és a jelenlegi technológia gyorsabb repülést tesz lehetővé, de még ezzel is legoptimálisabb esetben is kb. 100 évet venne igénybe. Jól érzékelteti a fentieket egy példa, melyben ha méretarányosan lekicsinyítjük a következőket kapjuk: ha a Föld-Nap távolság 1 méter ( valójában 150 millió km) akkor a legközelebbi csillag távolsága 271 km. Az oda-vissza út, a késedelmi idő Ezzel a problémával már ma is találkozunk. Ennek oka egyszerű: az információ terjedésének leggyorsabb lehetősége a fénysebesség. Ám mint láttuk a fénynek is időre van szüksége, hogy bizonyos távolságokat megtegyen. Ezért, ha például egy Mars járművet szeretnénk a Földről irányítani, akkor a parancsok és az arra adott válaszok több percet késnének. Annak ismeretében, hogy az információ nem képes gyorsabban haladni a fénynél, ez az időtartam az űrszonda idővel kifejezett távolságának minimum kétszerese. A Voyager–1 esetében ez az időtartam körülbelül 30 órát jelent, míg a Proxima Centauri közelében 8 évet. Gyorsabb reakció eléréséhez magát a reakciót és a kiváltó eseményt előre be kell programozni. Természetesen egy személyzettel ellátott űrhajón a legénység azonnal képes reagálni, a megfigyeléseiknek megfelelően. Mindazonáltal az oda–vissza késedelmi idő nem csak fizikailag, de a kommunikációt tekintve is elszigeteli az űrhajón lévőket a Földtől; hasonlóan a távíró feltalálása előtt tett nagy utazásokhoz a Földön. Ennek megfelelően előállna az az érdekes jelenség, hogy sohasem hírek érkeznének hozzánk, hanem mindig csak történelem. A távolsággal arányosan egyre régebben és régebben történt események. Ezáltal lehetetlen volna, hogy a Föld segítséget nyújtson például egy adott probléma esetén. Ez minimum 4-5 éves késedelemmel történhetne csak meg. Ezen túl pedig mindig kétszeres idővel kell számolni az üzenet és a válasz esetén. Az expedíciós űrhajóval történő kommunikáció szinte lehetetlenné válna, mert egy-egy üzenet és válasz között évek, vagy távolabbi cél esetén évtizedek telnének el. Nem kell különösebben ecsetelni azt hiszem, hogy pszichológiailag ez az elszigeteltség mennyire próbára teheti a misszió tagjait. Az utazás során azzal is szembesülnének, hogy mire visszatérnének a Földön akár évtizedek is eltelhetnek, sok minden megváltozna, mialatt ők távol voltak. Vitatott, hogy egyáltalán egy 50 éven belül nem befejezhető küldetést érdemes-e elindítani. Ehelyett, az erre szánt pénzt célszerűbb jobb meghajtási módszerek tervezésébe fektetni, mert egy lassan haladó űrhajót feltehetőleg megelőzne egy később indított, ám korszerűbb meghajtású másik űrhajó. Másrészről azonban Andrew Kennedy kiszámította, hogy ha egy megadott úticélig a várható utazási időt a sebesség várható (akár exponenciális) növekedési rátájából származtatjuk, akkor az utazás összidejére egy minimum adódik. Ez azért jelentős, mert a minimumból meghatározható a legkedvezőbb időpont az indulásra. A gyakorlatban ez azt jelenti, hogy az ekkor indult űrhajó megelőz bármely korábban indított űrhajót, ám ő maga a később indítottak számára utolérhetetlen. Tehát bármely csillagok közt utazó civilizáció meghatározhat egy egyedi időpontot, amely a legkedvezőbb az indulásra; és a leghatékonyabb a belefektetett időt és pénzt tekintve. Az ikerparadoxon Einstein relativitáselméletéből ismert jelenség, mely szerint a gyorsuló vonatkoztatási rendszer órái lassabban járnak. Az idő összezsugorodik a fedélzeten annál jobban, minél inkább megközelíti az űrhajó a fénysebességet. A Földön természetesen az idő változatlanul telik. Így megtörténhet az, hogy egy ikerpár esetén az egyik néhány hónapot öregszik, míg a másik évtizedeket. Ez lehetőséget nyújt a távolságok leküzdésére. A fedélzeten az űrhajósok számára az út lényegesen kevesebb idő, mint a földi megfigyelő számára. Az alábbi táblázat a sebesség és az időzsugorodás kapcsolatát mutatja. v/c t' t objektum 0,1 4,278446 4,3 Alfa Centauri 0,5 5,196152 6 Barnard csillag 0,8 4,8 8 Szíriusz 0,9 4,794789 11 Tau Ceti 0,99 3,526684 25 Vega 0,999 21,01378 470 Betelgeuse 0,9999 14,14178 1000 Ahol v az űrhajó sebessége, c a fénysebesség, t’ a fedélzeti idő és t a külső megfigyelő számára eltelő idő. Energetikai problémák Egy jelentős probléma, amely hozzájárul a nehézségekhez, egy megfelelően rövid utazáshoz szükséges energia. A szükséges energia alsó határa a mozgási energia: E=½ mv2, ahol m az űrhajó tömege. Amennyiben az érkezéskor lassítás szükséges, akkor az energiaszükséglet még magasabb. Személyzettel ellátott, néhány évtized hosszú, a legközelebbi csillagokhoz tartó utazáshoz is a jelenleg elérhető űreszközök sebességének legalább ezerszerese szükséges. A sebesség négyzetével arányosan nő a szükséges energia tehát milliószoros. Ahhoz, hogy egy tonnát a fénysebesség tizedére gyorsítsunk fel, 4,5 × 1017 J vagyis 125 milliárd kWh munka szükséges, nem számolva a veszteségeket. Ezt az energiát tárolni kell, amit nehezít, hogy jelenleg nincs olyan hatékony energiatermelés a kezünkben, mellyel ez megoldható. Megoldásként a fúzió vagy még inkább az anihiláció, azaz anyag és antianyag energiaként való szétsugárzódása jöhet számításba. 1kg antianyaggal már elhagyható a Naprendszer. Probléma azonban az antianyag előállítása és tárolása. Manapság ugyan már a részecskegyorsítókban képesek vagyunk antianyagot előállítani, de ennek mennyisége elhanyagolható, csak kutatási célokra alkalmas. A tárolás is jelentős gond, mivel nem érintkezhet semmivel. Speciális mágneses erőtér elvű palackokra lenen szükség, melyek semmilyen körülmények között nem eresztenének. Egyes vélemények szerint az energia nagysága lehetetlenné teszi a csillagközi utazást. A 2008-as Joint Propulsion Conference-en, ahol a jövőbeni űreszközök meghajtását vitatták meg; a résztvevők azt a következtetést vonták le, hogy rendkívül valószínűtlen, hogy az ember valaha is elhagyja a Naprendszert. Brice N. Cassenti a Rensselaer Intézet Műszaki, és Tudományos Részlegének (Department of Engineering and Science at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute) professzora egyenesen azt állította, hogy „az Alfa Centauri csillaghoz eljutni a világ energiatermelésének legalább 100-szorosára van szükség". A jelenlegi helyzetet figyelembe véve jogos az állítás, de nem szabad elfeledkeznünk arról, hogy 200 vagy 500 év múlva merőben más lehetőségek állhatnak az emberiség rendelkezésére. Sugárzások A csillagközi utazás egyik kiemelt problémája az űrhajót érő sérülésekre irányul; extrém magas sebességeknél a csillagközi gáz és por bizonyosan nagy károkat okoz; amelynek oka az egymáshoz viszonyított nagy sebesség, illetve az óriási mozgási energia. A sérülések enyhítésére különféle pajzs-technológiákra születtek javaslatok. A nagyobb tárgyak (például szabad szemmel is látható porszemcsék) kevésbé gyakoriak, ám hatásuk sokkal destruktívabb lehet. A finom por, vagy akár elemi részecskék keltette nagyon erős gamma sugárzás elpusztít minden életet, sőt magában az űrhajó jövőbeni vezérlőrendszerében is kárt okozhat. Emellett számolni kell azzal a csillagközi sugárzással is, mely más csillagok felől érkezik, s itt a Naprendszeren belül megvéd minket a Nap mágneses tere, ebből kilépve azonban hatásuk nem elhanyagolható. II. Fejezet A csillagköz repülésre javasolt módszerek Ahogyan szó volt a csillagközi távolságokról beláthatjuk, hogy minimálisan a fénysebesség 1/10-ét el kellene érni ahhoz, hogy a legközelebbi csillag 40 éven belül elérhető legyen. Ebben az esetben az ikerparadoxon még alig éreztetné hatását. Távolabbi csillagok esetében már hosszabb volna az út, mint egy emberélet. Erre a feladatra több meghajtási rendszer is képes, de jelenleg még egyik sincs kifejlesztve. Nukleáris meghajtás Technikailag az 1960-as évektől lehetséges nukleáris impulzusmeghajtású űrhajók építése, az ilyen meghajtás nem más nukleáris robbanások sorozata. Ez a fajta meghajtási rendszer előreláthatólag nagyon magas specifikus impulzust (a fogyasztás megfelelője az űrrepülésben) és nagy sebességet biztosít, ennél fogva a legközelebbi csillagok elérése inkább évtizedekben, mintsem évszázadokban mérhető. Az építési és üzemeltetési költségek a szállítható teher alapján számolva a vegyi hajtású űrhajókéhoz hasonló. A javasolt nukleáris impulzusmeghajtású csillagközi űrhajók közt található az Orion terv, amely nukleáris bombát használ hajtótöltetként. Az Orion egyike annak a nagyon kevés ismert csillagközi űrhajó javaslatnak, amelyet teljes egészében fel lehet építeni létező technológiával. Mindazonáltal a csillagközi utazás csak egy fejlesztett típussal lenne lehetséges, amelyet 0,08-0,1 c elérésére terveztek. A tanulmányozott verziók sebessége 20-30 km/s volt (nem sokkal több a Voyager szonda sebességénél), túlzottan alacsony egy ésszerű csillagközi repüléshez. Másrészt a tervezetet elvetették az ENSZ időközben megszületett világűr egyezményei miatt, melyek kimondják, hogy nukleáris kísérleteket nem folytathatnak a világűrben. Magfúzió A fúziós reaktorokkal felszerelt fúziós rakéták képesek lehetnek a fénysebesség 10%-ának elérésére. Az ilyen űrhajók olyan könnyű elemek izotópjának fúziójából nyernek energiát, mint amilyen a Deutérium, Trícium. Az egyik fúziós rakétát tartalmazó javaslat a Daedalus terv. Mivel a fúzió a nukleáris fűtőanyag tömegének körülbelül 1%-át sugározza ki energia formájában, ezért energetikailag előnyösebb a maghasadásnál; amely a fűtőanyag tömegének-energiájának csupán 0,1%-át bocsátja ki. Mindazonáltal a kivitelezhető fúziós reakciók az energia legnagyobb részét nagy energiájú neutronok formájában sugározzák ki, amelyeket nem egyszerű felhasználni a meghajtáshoz. A Daedalus terv űrhajója kidolgozásakor az Angol Bolygóközi Társaság a Barnard Csillagot javasolta úticélként, mely 6 fényévre van, s a tervek szerint mintegy 50 év alatt elérhető lett volna. A megvalósítás költségeit 1980-as árakon 100 milliárd dollárra becsülte. A terv megvalósítására nem történtek lépések, részben a technikai, részben az anyagi források hiánya miatt. Máig nem megoldott például az ellenőrzött magfúzió. Valamint elmondhatjuk azt is, hogy az 50 évnyi utazás túl hosszú idő. Gyakorlatilag még ha 20 évesek indulnak útnak, akkor is már 70 évesek lesznek mire megérkeznek, s ebbe már kalkulálva van az időparadoxon is. Antianyag (foton) rakéta Egy antianyag rakéta energiasűrűsége és specifikus impulzusa lényegesen magasabb lenne, mint bármely más rakétának. Elméletben az anyag és antianyag teljes tömege energiává alakul egy kisugárzott foton segítségével. Amennyiben erőforrásokat és hatékony termelési módszert találnak a szükséges mennyiségű antianyag előállításához, akkor egy ilyen űrhajó elméletben megközelítheti a fénysebességet; így az idődilatáció hatása egyre inkább érzékelhetővé válna. Tehát egy külső szemlélő számára lelassulna az idő múlásának üteme az űrhajón. A fotonrakéta megvalósítása azonban számtalan akadály előtt áll. Nem megoldott a megfelelő mennyiségű antianyag gyors, és olcsó előállítása, és tárolása. Néhány kg antianyaggal már elérhető a legközelebbi csillag. Probléma továbbá, hogy az űrhajó a nagy sebesség miatt kemény gamma sugárzást szenvedne a beléje ütköző részecskéktől. Szükséges volna pajzsrendszer kidolgozása. A fotonrakéta elméleti felépítését már korábban kidolgozták. Az anihiláció egy el nem párolgó tükörrendszer fókuszában zajlana. Létezik ugyan akkor lézermeghajtásos változata is, ahol kvantumerősítő hozz létre a nyalábot. Részecskesugár meghajtás Egy, a kiinduló Naprendszerben felépített hatalmas lézer, vagy részecskegyorsító által meghajtott napvitorla, illetve mágneses vitorla lényegesen nagyobb sebességet képes elérni a hagyományos rakéta- és impulzusmeghajtásoknál, tudniillik nem kell magával vinnie a saját meghajtásához szükséges anyagának tömegét csupán az űrhajó hasznos rakományát. Robert Forward dolgozta ki azt a módszert, mellyel lehetőség nyílik lelassítani egy napvitorlát úgy, hogy ne legyen szükség egy másik lézer jelenlétére a cél csillagrendszerben. A módszer lényege, egy másodlagos vitorla. Az elsődleges vitorla visszaveri a fényt a másodlagos vitorlára, amelyet immár fel lehet használni az űrhajó lelassítására. A részecskesugár meghajtás a jelenleg elérhető legjobb módszernek látszik a csillagközi utazásra, hiszen ismert fizikát és ismert technológiát használ fel, amelyet jelenleg más célokra fejlesztenek. Egyéb meghajtás Igen merész ötlet egy parabola tükör segítségével egy mikrofeketelyuk Hawking sugárzását felfogni. Mégis kidolgozták egy ilyen elméleti űrhajó tervét. A Hawking-féle mikorfeketelyuk csupán egy protonnyi nagyságú, s néhányszor tíz tonna tömegű, de párolgása során elegendő energiát termelhet. 2009-ben a Kansasi Állami Egyetem (Kansas State University) tudósai, Louis Crane és Shawn Westmoreland kiadtak egy munkát, amely az ötlet megvalósíthatóságát taglalja. Azt a következtetést vonták le, hogy a módszer a megvalósíthatóság határát súrolja; nagyban függ a ma még nem ismert kvantumgravitációs hatásoktól. A térhajtómű A tudósok és írók számos módszert ötlöttek ki melyek képesek lehetnek felülmúlni a fény sebességét; ám még a legkomolyabban átgondoltak is spekulatívak, s vannak köztük olyanok melyek logikai bukfenceket tartalmaznak. Korábbi elméletek közül megemlítendő a tachionhajtás. Ezek be nem bizonyított elméleti részecskék, melyek képesek a fénynél nagyobb sebességre. A másik ilyen az idősűrítés elve, mely által fokozható a sebesség. Ez azonban fizikai képtelenség. Albert Einstein általános relativitásából következő egyenletek alapján a téridő görbülete: Az általános relativitás megengedheti a fénynél gyorsabb utazást, ha a téridő görbült. A téridő görbületét kihasználva elképzelhető lenne, hogy egy tárgyat az egyik pontból a másikba egy "rövidítőúton" juttassunk el. Ez a térhajtás koncepciójának egyik formája. A fizikában, az Alcubierre hajtás arra épül, hogy a görbület akár egy hullám alakját is felveheti; melyben az űrhajót a "buborék" szállítja. A buborék egyik végén a téridő összeomlik, míg a másik végén kiterjed. A hullám mozgása képes az űrhajót kevesebb idő alatt a kívánt pontig szállítani, mintha az utat a fény tenné meg meggörbítetlen téridőben. Mindazonáltal az űrhajó nem mozogna a fénynél gyorsabban a buborék belsejében, így nem sérülne a fizikának az a nagyon fontos alaptétele, miszerint a fény sebessége határsebesség. A koncepció azonban megköveteli az egzotikus részecskék, vagyis a negatív tömeg és energia létezését. A féregjáratok olyan feltevésen alapuló torzulások a téridőben, melyek az elméleti szakemberek szerint képesek összekapcsolni az univerzum két tetszőleges pontját egy Einstein-Rosen hídon keresztül. Még nem bizonyított, hogy a féregjáratok a valóságban is léteznek. Habár az általános relativitás egyenleteknek vannak olyan megoldásai, amelyek megengedik a féregjáratokat; ezek mindegyike feltételezésekkel jár, mint például a negatív energia létezése. Ugyanakkor Cramer és mások azzal érvelnek, hogy ilyen féreglyukak létrejöhettek a korai univerzumban, melyeket kozmikus húrok stabilizáltak. A féregjáratok azonban Kip Thorne és Hawking munkássága alapján meglehetősen instabil képződmények. Létrehozásukhoz ugyan akkor jelentős energiák szükségesek, illetve a negatív energiasűrűségű anyag a stabilizálásához. Ezek jelenleg inkább elméleti megoldások. Megvalósításuktól, ha egyáltalán a fizika törvényei megengedik, nagyon távol vagyunk. III. Fejezet Alternatív megoldások Léteznek olyan alternatív megoldások is a csillagközi utazás tekintetében, melyeknek nem alapfeltétele a nagy sebesség, Ezek a módszerek általában közeljövőbeni meghajtásokat használnak. Ez azt eredményezi, hogy az utazás ideje extrém hosszúra nyúlik, kezdve néhány száz évtől, akár évezredekig is eltarthat az út hossza. Az ilyen személyzettel ellátott repülések lehetnek egyirányú utak is, melyek célja kolóniák létesítése. Az út hossza már önmagában hatalmas akadályt és feladatot jelent. Generációs (nemzedékváltásos) űrhajó A generációs hajó egy olyan megoldás, amely fedélzetén a legénység normálisan él, egymást váltják a nemzedékek, a célhoz érő utazók valójában a repülést elkezdők leszármazottai. A generációs hajók jelenleg nem megvalósíthatóak. Ennek okai a kellően hatalmas méretű kivitelezés nehézségéből erednek, illetve a fedélzeten való élethez kapcsolódó biológiai és szociológiai problémák. Gondoljunk csak bele, hogy milyen morális és etikai problémákat vet fel, hogy valakik távolra szakadnak a Földtől a visszatérés reménye nélkül, majd utódaik élettere nemzedékeken át egy űrhajóra szűkül. A megérkezők már nem is emlékeznek a Földre, nem kötik érzelmek hozzá, sőt az is meglehet, azt sem tudják majd, honnan származnak. Felfüggesztett életműködés A tudósok és sci-fi írók változatos technikákat dolgoztak ki az életműködések felfüggesztésére. Ideértve az emberi hibernációt, és krionikus megőrzést. Jelenleg még egyik sem gyakorlati megoldás, ám olyan alvóhajók lehetőségét kínálja, amelyekben az utasok tehetetlenül fekszenek az utazás hosszú évei alatt. Ehhez ki kell dolgozni olyan mesterséges intelligencia rendszert és automatizálást, mely a hajót a hibernáció alatt pályán tartja, majd érkezéskor sikeresen feléleszti a lefagyasztottakat. Számos veszély közül a legjelentősebb az, ha a hajót sérülés vagy meghibásodás éri, akkor nincs, aki korrigáljon, illetve javítson. Út közben felnövés További elméleti lehetőség egy robotizált repülés, amely számos korai fázisban lévő emberi embriót szállít, melyek le vannak fagyasztva, majd nem sokkal ez érkezés előtt beindítják fejlődésüket. Mire megtörténik a célhoz érés a legénység az optimális huszonéves kornál jár. Az űrkolonizációnak e módja, többek közt megköveteli, a méhben lévő környezet, és körülmények tökéletes lemásolását; egy Föld típusú bolygó korai észlelését; és a jelentős előrelépést a teljesen önálló mozgó robotok, és nevelő robotok területén, hiszen a robotok helyettesítik az emberi szülőket a fedélzeten. Ez egyúttal önmagában rejti a hibalehetőséget is. A másik tényező az emberi létből fakad, miszerint vajon az automaták és mesterséges intelligenciák képesek-e felnevelni és a feladatra felkészíteni a fedélzeten lévő gyerekeket. Meglehet, hogy elvadulnak, felüti fejét a deviancia, s mire megérkeznek a kijelölt célhoz lehetetlenné válik a küldetés végrehajtása. A Fenti 3 lehetőség a hosszúra nyújtott utazás miatt lehetetlenné teszi a kapcsolatot az elindulókkal. A Földön évszázadok vagy évezredek is eltelhetnek, mely alatt nagyon sokminden megváltozhat. Ez azt is jelentheti, hogy a Föld elfeledkezik az útnak indítottakról. Ezek a megoldások csak új kolóniák létrehozására alkalmasak, melyek azután teljesen függetlenek lesznek a Földtől. Nem alakul ki kommunikáció, kereskedelem, hacsak időközben a technika fejlődése folytán egy gyorsabb űrhajót nem indítanak a már létrejött kolónia felé. Zárszó Ma még fantasztikusnak hatnak a sci-fi filmek megoldásai, melyek menetrendszerinti közlekedésről és csillagközi államokról szólnak. A tudományos háttér, mely az elméletek kidolgozására hivatott, adva van, de a gyakorlatban a technika és technológia nem tud ezzel lépést tartani. Mint láthattuk az emberiség előtt nyitva áll az út, hogy elinduljon más csillagok felé, de nem mindegy, hogy milyen áron. Jelenleg hiányzik az a politikai akarat, mely megteremthetné a feltételeit a csillagközi utazásnak. Egy ilyen út előkészítése hosszú időt és nemzetközi összefogást kíván. A csillagközi utazás utópiaként hat, ennek ellenére reális lehetőség, amellyel élni kell a jövőben. Az emberiség számára túl nagy kockázatot rejt, ha a hosszútávon a Földhöz, illetve a Naprendszerhez van kötve. Bár a Naprendszer tartalékai jelentősek, melyek kiaknázása generációkon keresztül biztosítaná a földi civilizáció fenntartását, előbb-utóbb azonban azok is kimerülnek. Nem beszélve arról, ha akár a Nap akár a bolygók állapotában kedvezőtlen változások történnek, amelyek rákényszeríthetik az emberiséget a Naprendszer elhagyására. És végezetül szólni kell arról, ha az emberiség egy idegen civilizációt fedez fel. Ez jelentős lökést adhat a csillagközi utazásnak. Ennek oka lehet az ismeretanyag cseréje, ha a felfedezett civilizáció fejlettebb, illetve annak az igénye, hogy személyesen meglátogassuk őket.